Guilds of Edar
Below are relevant notes for the various guilds scattered around the continent of Edar. IN PROGRESS The Coalition Standing as an embassy for guilds, the Coalition is a meeting place for guild leaders or their ambassadors to discuss economics, politics, large-scale development projects, and the admittance, approval, and disbarring of guilds into the Coalition. Located in the absolute center of Fethos, the embassy is surrounded by the Market District. Guilds of Jonali Blood and Leather - Trappers some words about the trappers' guild - located in an outpost on the Tethys river Degrot - Ambassador to the Coalition words about personality and whatnot; include that guild is run via committee, no defined leader Degrot is a female ogre of deep green skin tone, with a stocky, muscular build. She has short tusks; her left one is broken. She has long navy hair, flowing loosely down her back with a singular braid over the middle, and black eyes. She often wears a patchwork dress of various furs, and prominently showcases her onyx wedding ring. She works while barefoot, and typically has her oversized machete emblazoned with the guild's crest in the blade. NAME - Of The Committee words about personality description - goblin NAME - Of The Committee words about personality description - elf NAME - Of The Committee words about personality description - orc The Arcane College - Mages Guild Located just across the river from Martivir, but within the walls of the city of elves, The Arcane College is home to many bright young students each trained by masters in schools of their respective magicks. The guild has helped advance the technological process of the city of elves, and its expansion. It has revitalized the methods of transportation by water, and rail from providing its arcane inventions to other guilds, and nation-states. The college accepts any student that shows promise in the arts of arcane. You can learn from any school of magic, from the masters of Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy, and Transmutation. The guild grounds consistent of 2 major buildings; to the east a large complex where magical contraptions are designed for use outside the college. To the west a multi-level building, shaped like a diamond with 4 circle towers at each of the cardinal directions. Each tower providing a different activity for its occupants: Experimental Observatory , Grand Study for classes, Great Library for student reference, and sets of stacking dormitories for students, and masters alike. The outside grounds to the North mark an area where mages of all sorts can actively, and safely practice what they've learned. On each side of the southern entrance lies two mysterious stone housings, that seem to contain some sort of energy source, each of which is connected to a giant set of waterwheels that turn with the motion of the nearby river. This was invented by Aerith, though when people ask how it works, he drifts off into a long winded conversation about the manipulations of the energies around us, and everyone loses interest. Currently the leader of the guild is Sytharis Virran, as the true elected guild leader is absent without leave. Guild leaders, or Headmasters are generally appointed by an agreement from the rest of the master over who is best suited for the position. Suggested Design References Sytharis Virran '- (Acting Headmaster) Male, High-Elf (Age 215 - 230) Sytharis Virran (Seh-th-air-is Veer-ann) is a calm and collected individual. He generally dresses in all black robes, black long flowing hair that drifts to his lower back, and over his shoulders down his chest. His skin is rather pale in comparision to most as if he's never seen the light of day. He speaks in a cool, mindful tone, like every word is crafted with great care. Sytharis never boasts, or ridicules, never jokes, or makes light of any situation. He believes that one must put thought before emotion, and that responsible pursuit of logic is the only path to maintaining order. Sytharis has practiced many of the arcane arts, and has even held the rank of master in Enchantment before being asked to step up as a leader of the Arcane College, in the absence of its headmaster. '''Yllaris Rogwyn '- (Master of Abjuration) Male, Half-Elf (Age 42) When Yllaris Rogwyn (Yeel-laar-is Rog-win) first arrived at the college, he came mysteriously unannounced. He demanded to speak to the headmaster who at the time was gravely ill. After gaining an audience, he proved his worth as an arcane master by curing the aliments that affected the headmaster. He was granted to the rank of master, and now teaches spells that are protective in nature, such as magical barriers, eliminating harmful effects, or to banish hostile creatures. Yllaris has brown eyes that often seem filled with pride, long black hair pulled into a pony-tail, a sharp tongue that speaks as if he's always pleased with himself, and a brilliant wit to match. 'Aerith Gildan '- (Master of Conjuration) Male, High-Elf (Age 730 - 745) An elderly, short-messy white haired mage, with a beard that mimics a mane, Aerith Gildan (Ah-rith Gil-Daan)has spent the majority of his life being a teacher of sorts. In his youth he helped educate the children of Martivir, and many years later he would go on to found the Arcane College. He stepped down from the position of Headmaster, as he grew older, preferring to approach things on a more personal level with the students. Aerith has a great passion for magic that creates, or manifests things into existence, and can lose himself, along with his class in long thought provoking discussions about Conjuration, or philosophy. His students often find it hard to keep him focused on a particular topic as one thing always leads to another long winded discussion. Aerith attempts to befriend everyone, encouraging an idea of unity, and cooperation to help manifest ideas into reality in the name of progress. He has been criticized by his colleagues time and time again, for being too soft on newer members of the guild. 'Ylyndar Luric '- (Master of Divination) Male, Wood-Elf (Age 134) Ylyndar Luric (Yelynn-Dar Loo-rick) was born within the forest of elves, a wide green eyed, braided brown haired wood elf. He was always interested in life inside the city walls of Martivir even at a young age. When he turned 90 he left the tribal home of his ancestors, against the will of his elders and took up residency in the city, which made him the first of his kind to do so. The next 40 years saw a slow migration of Wood Elves who followed his example, and slowly helped bolster his kinds’ demographic in Martivir. However due to strife within recent years, the population of wood elves within the city has dwindled to almost non-existent numbers. It was only four years ago from current events, was Ylyndar was invited to teach at the Arcane College, where he now plans to spend the rest of his days, with or without the support of his people. He encourages students to use their magical prowess to take glimpses of the future, locate hidden objects, and see the truth behind illusions. He is the only individual who has seen through Ferelda Rorona’s “youthful beauty”. 'Sadia Balgolor '- (Master of Enchantment) Female, Half-Elf (Age 37) Sadia Balgolor (Say-dee-ah Baal-go-lore) was always a nervous child, afraid of what the nobles thought of her. Despite her beautiful and unique green hair, her gorgeous amber eyes, and slim figure, she always had feelings of inadequacy. Perhaps it was because of the relationship between her human father, and elven mother. While such heritage was not looked down upon by the common masses, it use to be a superstition that humans were inept in magic. It wasn't until (her now close human friend) Theodore Alabaster, came to the Arcane college, that the stigma ended, allowing her to blossom in the arcane arts. Her warm personality, hidden behind thoughts of self doubt came to the surface as she excelled to the rank of master herself. Sadia is one of the youngest instructors ever at the guild, and teaches students how to control their own, and others emotions, thoughts, and influence the world around them in a positive way. '“Folly” Zamaia Mafirit '- (Master of Evocation) Female, Tiefling (Age 48 - 53) In her prime Zamaia Mafirit (Zam-eye-ah Maf-ear-it) was a brash haughty adventurer, seeking fame and fortune. She has natural silver hair, and silver eyes, a lighter than normal tone of red skin, and brandishes a scar on her left collar bone. Later in life she discovered it was far more rewarding to teach others how to wield powerful magic responsibly than it was to deal with the consequences of being reckless. She came to the guild after abandoning her life as an adventurer due to misfortune that befell her former comrades. On the surface she seems friendly, and charming, but hides deep wounds behind her strained smile. Zamaia now spends her days teaching apprentices of the arcane arts, spells that manipulate magical energy to produce a desired effect, such as blasts of fire, or waves of healing energy. She often considered very over-cautious with her pupils. 'Ferelda Rorona '- (Master of Illusion) - Female, High-Elf (Age 700 - 725) An elegant appearing elven woman, with fiery red hair, and vibrant amethyst eyes. Ferelda Rorona appears rather young for her age, almost as if she was at the prime of her youth, not that she would openly discuss such matters just anyone. She is a master of the school of Illusion and teaches those seeking to learn the arcane arts, spells that deceive the senses or the minds of others. She has been teaching at the Arcane college for as long as anyone can remember, but hasn’t appeared to of aged a bit. At first she gives a very off putting personality, with an almost arrogant tone in her voice when she discusses the arts. However it becomes clear over time that she’s simply bored of teaching what seems to her, overly simplistic spells. She yearns to share far more advanced magicks in private away from the masses, but deems no one worthy of her personal time. 'Castien Tarinath '- (Master of Necromancy) Male, High-Elf (Age 350) Castien Tarinath (Cas-tee-in Tar-in-ath) is a charismatic smooth talker who does his best to get people to like him, and a member of one of the most prestigious noble families within Martivir. Thought his family originally used their influence to grant him his place as an Arcane Master, within the college, he has since earned his place teaching students how to manipulate the energies of life and death. He gives a speech to every new student however, about how one should never use the arts to bring back loved ones, as its a curse among itself. Those who ask about more advanced spells rumored to restore life, he refuses to teach. Castien has long thick blonde-almost-white hair, piercing pale blue eyes, and a tattoo of arcane origin wrapping from the left side of his face, around his left eye. '' '''Theodore Alabaster '- (Master of Transmutation) Male, Human (Age 51) A wispy-short brown haired, with hints of grey, human, who seems out of place among the halls of the Arcane College. While its not too uncommon for a human student to wander in seeking knowledge, its a rare feat for one to be a master of an arcane art. Theodore Alabaster (Theo-door Alla-bass-ture) hails from the northern lands of Jonali, and use to practice as a scribe for coin. He always felt he was destined for greater purposes. He began studying magic at the guild in his young adulthood, eventually excelling in spells that change the properties of creatures, objects, and the environment. Theodore was able to render enemies harmless, bolster the strength of his comrades, and manipulate the world around him. Eventually he rose to the rank of master, and agreed to teach students the way of the arcane arts. Guilds of Ghik-Thaczil '''Extravagant Austerity - Merchants some words about the merchants' guild - located in Bensvelki Tanjin - Recordkeeper words about personality and whatnot Tanjin is a male gnome of pale yellow skin tone with soft features and a strong nose. He has abnormally broad shoulders, giving him a somewhat imposing figure despite his stature. He has bright white hair with near-neon orange streaks throughout, and beady black eyes. He is often seen wearing blue and purple silks, silver rings, and a singular hoop earring. His dragonscale boots are pointy, much like the smirk that always adorns his face. The International Bardic College - Performers some words about the performers' guild - located in Ghik-Daariv, just outside the Queen's palace Krognak - The Queen's Jester words about personality and whatnot Krognak is a male orc of pale gray skin tone with freckles and not a speck of hair on his skull. He has deep red tribal tattoos adorning his arms, peeking out from the short sleeves of his garments. His bright brown eyes and wrinkles show his age. When on duty, Krognak wears a silken shirt with large black and lime panels split into quadrants, white pinstripe pants, and pointy lime jester shoes. He carries a baton with a tiny jester hat attached to it, matching the lime and black of his uniform. Guilds of Onudah The Golden Jewel - Trinkets some words about the trinkets guild; ranks named from currency types - located in Haruhe Bezzig Onyxbreaker - Platinum words about personality and whatnot Bezzig is a male dwarf of deep tan skin tone who is blind in his left eye, marred by a dark scar. He has honey brown hair, slicked back into a tiny ponytail at the base of his skull. He has a short beard with two braids stopping at shoulder-height. His good eye is blue, and his blind eye is a milky off-white. Oftentimes, Bezzig wears a crisp silver silk shirt with a large collar and white trousers. He has a leather waist-apron with three pockets; the guild crest is branded into the left pocket. Despite his role in the guild, he surprisingly wears no jewelry at all. The Scaly Bottle - Alchemy some words about the alchemists' guild - located in Ruhahe Yrhymn Drecciak - Master Alchemist words about personality and whatnot Yrhymn is a female dragonborn with copper scales and short black spikes on the sides of her skull. She has a snaggletooth and deep green eyes. She typically wears a fancy white dress coat that splits over her tail, a navy vest and trousers, black bangles, and black boots. Guilds of Noach The Red Hand - Smithing The Red Hand is run solely by tieflings of Noach. The guild is comprised of Five Hands, officers of the guild, and a Head, an overseer. The Head typically runs the guild until death or retirement at a late age, and is chosen from the current Hands by the body of the guild. When the Head is vacated, existing Hands vote amongst themselves (but cannot vote for themselves). In the event there is no clear winner, the guild body holds a vote. When a Hand ascends to the position of Head, the guild elects a new Hand from the guild members, though a non-tiefling has never been elected. The Red Hand holds the most influence and wealth of all the guilds. The guild is located on the eastern edge of the Market District of Fethos in a small campus-like collection of buildings. Generations ago, they founded the Coalition as a means to keep their own power in balance.' Strife - Head of the Red Hand Strife, formally known as Gideon Styre, discovered his chosen name when he realized his life could not get any worse. Once highly religious, he returned from a pilgrimage for Corys to find his wife and family victim of blight. He channeled all his pain and frustration into productivity, and quickly became a renowned smith. He joined the Red Hand, and quickly attained the rank of Hand by virtue of the quality and speed of his work.' Before ascending to Head, Strife was the Hand of Annihilation. Strife has a pale red skin tone, slender build, and a strong chin. Deep purple rams' horns adorn his head. He has short black hair with sporadic white strands, and solid gold eyes. He can typically be seen wearing a sleeveless white canvas shirt under a light brown leather apron, black cloth pants, and heavy steel workboots. The Red Hand logo is stitched into the center of the apron with thick black thread. Nerissa Bloodhorn - Hand of Annihilation Traditionally, the Hand of Annihilation specializes in heavy weaponry and similar equipment.' I have a shit-ton of things for Nerissa already and will figure out what to include here later. Lenirith Mentarus - Hand of Precision Traditionally, the Hand of Precision specializes in dexterous weaponry and similar equipment.' Lenirith hails from a small village in Noach near the Ghik-Thaczil border. Born from a lineage of merchants and traders, he set out upon his own to learn smithing from a band of dragonborn in a nearby village. He spent a lot of time working with rare gemstones brought in from Ghik-Thaczil, incorporating them into his designs. a parent holds a position of power in the merchants’ guild and they’re piiiiisssssssed Dependence - Hand of Obstruction Traditionally, the Hand of Obstruction specializes in shields and similar equipment.' Dependence, formally known as Duvari Mornvale, chose her name when she realized that she was as dependent upon her guildmates as they were upon her skills. This choice in virtue heavily influenced her conscription as a Hand. Kintrra Song - Hand of Protection Traditionally, the Hand of Protection specializes in armorcrafting.' Kintrra’s origins are kept close to heart. She does not often open up about her homeland, but her skill set speaks volumes. It is rumored that she attained her skills underground with the dwarves of Onudah. Her armors are highly detailed, but sturdier than anything produced by other guild members. Belhaus Riverborne - Hand of Construction Traditionally, the Hand of Construction specializes in non-combat works.''' Belhaus was not originally from Noach. He was born in the forests of Jonali, in a small band of tieflings who lived along the river Tethys. He began work building bridges across the river so that villages could expand more easily, and thus found himself with a penchant for building practical tools. '''The Silver Fork - Culinary The Silver Fork is managed by Antonia Windhurst and her small committee of master chefs. Membership is vastly diverse, and the guild is famous for creating unique dishes blending the traditional foods and spices of the world's races to create unexpectedly remarkable meals. Guild leadership typically remains in place until voluntary retirement. New leaders are chosen from within the committee after a rigorous contest in which applicants are expected to hunt and forage for their own ingredients to create new dishes for a panel of strict critics. The committee member with the highest-scoring meal wins the mantle of Executive Chef. In the event that only one committee member applies for leadership, the guild permits up to three of its most promising members to join in the competition. The Silver Fork lies at the heart of Pab-ulnaus, a rapidly growing community nestled where the Yrev River branches off from the Ulhar River, at the edge of the Hexlith Woods. The guildhouse is reminiscent of a dormitory, with large social kitchen areas, a central stage for showcase events, and housing for any guild members who choose to live on the premises. As most members prefer on-site living, admittance to the guild is very strict, granted only to those who show exemplary potential. Antonia Windhurst - Executive Chef words about personality and whatnot Antonia is a female human of medium black skin tone with a strong jaw and soft features. She has mid-length natural black curls with a touch of white, amber eyes, and broad hips. She can typically be seen wearing her black chef's apron with the Silver Fork crest stitched in silver thread across the center pocket. She enjoys bright colors, often wearing light dresses or colorful shirts underneath her apron. dragonborn - Committee Member words about a dragonborn chef tiefling - Committee Member words about a tiefling chef goliath - Committee Member words about a goliath chef human - Committee Member words about a human chef The Determined Nail - Carpentry some words about the carpenters' guild - located in Grblnak Alsi Teklank - Senior Warden words about personality and whatnot Alsi is a female goblin of pale blue skin tone with large ears pointed directly outward. She has mid-length black hair, shaved on one side, with bangs swept across her face. She has soft red eyes, and multiple small hoop earrings in both ears. Oftentimes, Alsi wears her tan leather jacket open, exposing a small cloth wrap across her chest. The guild's logo is branded into the back of the jacket. Khaki pants, leather fur-trimmed boots, and a toolbelt with a large hammer round out her ensemble.Category:S Corys Reference Category:Guilds